Of Water, Air, and Fire
by TroubleTwinz
Summary: prophecy that named 3 witches who where of the elements Air, Water, and Fire. That's where it went wrong, Ginny acceptant of her own destiny, Hermione rebeliant of hers they become cold to each other, but the final sister has come, the witch of Air, but s
1. The arrival of Air

Melanie walked down the street taking a quick peek over her shoulder then turned back and mentally scolded herself. Hadn't she come all this was to get away from having to watch her back all the time. She shivered recalling his icy glare and gently touched her newest bruise. She winced then shook her head. She was away now. She didn't have anywhere to go yet but she was away. Her stomach let out a rumble. And she was hungry.  
  
The large warm café seemed to materialize out of her dreams just 3 shops down. It's warm glow heated up the cold sidewalk and Melanie smiled making her way towards it. This would be a good safe haven. She could eat then worry about where she would sleep tonight, but the thought of that warm call made her shiver in delight and forget all else.  
  
_____________  
  
Hermione turned the page of the magazine and popped her gum again then fiddled with her ponytail. She couldn't find it. All the work she'd done and it wasn't even there. She growled and dropped it on the counter top. And pulled a pencil from behind her ear.  
  
"What's up?" A tall man with shaggy red hair slid into the chair next to her. Hermione huffed and pointed the eraser of the pencil at the magazine.  
  
"Can't find my sports article. I'm hopping I'm just near sighted and can't see it, cuz if I'm not I'm going do to my editor, kickin butt and takin names."  
  
Ron reached over to pick up the magazine. "Herm, you know there's a table of contents in the front."  
  
She snatched it from him. "No shit?" She scanned down it for a moment then flipped through it and let out a cry of triumph. "Ha! There it is! Ain't it beautiful." She smiled proudly.  
  
"Ah, Sporty Spice come in for coffee again?" A woman came out from a door that led to the kitchens. She had long flaming curly hair and bright almond eyes. Her skin was pale as cream with the lightest dust of freckles on her checks. She was tall with a slender waist and rounded hips. A dress of emerald green hugged her narrow form as she arched and eyebrow at Hermione.  
  
"Ah, it's our friendly neighborhood voodoo woman." Hermione shot Ginny a glare that would have chilled anyone who didn't know her. Ginny just flipped it off and ruffled her brother's hair.  
  
"Hey Ron, what's it gonna be?"  
  
"Same as always Gin, pie and some tea." He looked at Hermione who was looking irritated then at Ginny who was ignoring her. "Wish you guys would stop acting like this. It's been 11 years."  
  
Hermione made a low growling noise. "Ron mind your own business."  
  
"For once I have to agree with Sporty Mc. Bitch. Keep out."  
  
Ron shrugged, he was used to it. Ever since their 7th year something had happened between Hermione and Ginny that had turned them from best friends to enemies. He didn't know exactly but knew it had something to do with an old prophecy that named 3 witches who where of the elements Air, Water, and Fire. Dumbledor had told Hermione and Ginny they were 2 of the three, fire and water. Ginny had played her part to the full, but Hermione had changed. She'd gone from brainy to sporty and spunky. They'd still remained close. All except Harry who'd left right after 8th year and hadn't contacted them since.  
  
"Anyway," Hermione said stretching and yawning. "I love seeing my name on this gorgeous article!" She'd worked hard on the sports article for the Soccer edition of Sports weekly and she was proud. Overly so. But who cares, she was damn happy!  
  
Ginny glanced at Hermione and let out a tiny smile then schooled it. IT was hard sometimes hating her. She missed the old days when they were friends, but Hermione had chosen to ignore herself and Ginny wouldn't do the same because her one time friend was stubborn. She wouldn't ignore her destiny, she enjoyed it. The air around them rippled and Ginny's eyes where drawn to the door where a girl had just walked in. She had long golden hair that fell to her shoulder in waves and her amber eyes sparkled from clear across the room.  
  
"Who's that?" She heard Ron asked and looked at her brother and he was staring, his attention fixed on the girl. Hermione was smirking but with worry as well as amusement.  
  
" I don't know. It's a small town I should recognize but I don't.." Ginny's voice trailed off.  
  
The woman trailed over and sat at the counter grinning broadly. "Boy something smells great. Um.can I order?"  
  
Ginny smiled. She couldn't help it. The girl seemed jumpy and alive. "Sure. You probably smell our roast just had it popped out of the oven."  
  
"You don't want anything meat that just popped out of her oven," Hermione said. "She can't cook good meat for all she's worth, which is.no to easy." She grinned.  
  
"Shut up H.G. Joe."  
  
The girl laughed. "The roast would be great, can I also have a piece of the cherry pie?"  
  
"Sure." Ginny walked of towards the kitchen again.  
  
"Where are you from?" Ron was looking at the woman with interest. "I haven't seen you around before."  
  
"I'm from.out of town." Hermione looked at her. Something strange, like a magnetism around her but she couldn't understand what it was pulling at. Ginny came back holding a plate of roast.  
  
"Hear you go. Got an extra tender spot too."  
  
"Probably the ONLY tender spot," Hermione scoffed. Ginny glared and handed the plate to the girl. She reached out to take it and her hand connected with Ginny's and a warm gold light flashed where their hands met. They both snatched them back and the plate fell breaking against the counter.  
  
"I.I." The girl looked around, her eyes wide and scared.  
  
"You.you're air. Little sister!" The girl turned and ran. Ginny stared. Hermione sat ridged.  
  
"I knew things like this were bound to happen. All this crap, and you're going to pull her into it I know you are."  
  
"She's Air, she's the third one."  
  
"She doesn't want it. Leave her alone." Ginny turned to Hermione eyes flashing.  
  
"You can't run from your power Hermione, from you destiny."  
  
Hermione looked back at Ginny coolly but fire, her element, flared in her eyes. "I'm not running." She stood tossing money on the counted. "I'm walking away from it." She walked out of the café, her palms hot and itchy with the effort of holding back the power that wanted to explode. Power she wouldn't let get out of control....again.  
  
___________  
  
Melanie leaned against the brick wall of the café. Her head was throbbing. The golden light. It had felt comforting and safe, but it couldn't be. It was a trick to lure her in again. IT had to be. But that woman she seemed so nice so did that other one. And the man with them.she smiled slightly remembering him watching her then flushed. She wouldn't think of that.  
  
But what did that light mean? What had that woman called her.little sister? Why? She wanted to know. Was she related to that woman or was it some accident. Her head started to hurt more as HE crept into it. 'Meeeel. Did you think to leave that easily? You're body is gone but you're still mine!'  
  
"NO! I'm not, I'm free now."  
  
'Neeeeever. You're miiiiine' HIS voice taunted her and she sobbed then forced her away, overpowering him.  
  
"Leave me alone. Just go!" She sobbed.  
  
"Hey are you-"  
  
She yelped as she looked up at the brown haired woman from the café and slipped falling backwards. The woman caught her and their palms met and the gold light flashed again. Her will fell and HE came back and ravished her mind and she shrieked mentally letting go of the woman's hand and fell hitting her head on the concrete and fell into sweet blackness. 


	2. Unsettling Reminisents

Melanie blinked. Where was she? Why did her head hurt so much? And what was that noise, something like...wind chimes? She sat up and everything swam for a moment then settled. She was in a living room stretched out on the couch. The room had walls of pale turquoise and a shaggy blue carpet. A wind chime of crystals hanging from a moon and an incense burning hung from the ceiling. This, she thought, was beyond freaky.  
  
"Up already? I guess your healing applies automatically to your body." The woman from the café walked into the room. Mel began to get worried.  
  
"Where am? What am I doing here?"  
  
"You fell and hit your head on the sidewalk. Hermione got you up hereto my living room since my house was closest. Don't worry." She smiles and Melanie liked her lips then eased back because her head was pounding. The woman looked at her. "Who are you?"  
  
"Melanie Jerens." She yelped and covered her mouth. Why had she told that? This woman was a stranger but...some kind of remembrance buzzed at the back of Melanie's mind.  
  
"I'm Ginny." She shoved back her flaming curls. "Did you know you were Air?"  
  
Melanie froze. HIS words echoed in her head. 'You're just like I knew. Soft and weak, just like the air you are.' Ginny studied her.  
  
"What made you fall? Something scared you."  
  
Melanie forced HIM away. "I just slipped that's all, and I don't know what you're talking about, I'm air."  
  
"You know little sister. You're scared, please don't be."  
  
"I'm not your sister. I don't even know you."  
  
Ginny went silent then a smile broke over her features. "That's alright. Maybe after a while."  
  
"I, I have to go." Melanie mad to get up but the world spun and she couldn't tell up from down.  
  
"Know you're not." Ginny pushed her down again. "You've a concussion the size of England that I can't even heal. You're staying here until you're better." Her eyes scanned Melanie's for a moment then she smiled. "Besides you have no where else to go."  
  
Melanie gapped. "How....How did you?"  
  
"Like I said. You're air, I'm water...and" The door opened and Hermione came in with a bag. "Here's out fire."  
  
"Cut the crap." Hermione snapped irritated then looked at Melanie her face grim. "Boy you took a nasty fall, you must have the hardest skull ever."  
  
Melanie smiled. "Mum always said it was made of titanium steel." A smile flickered across Hermione's features and she laughed.  
  
"Yea well," She tossed Melanie a bottle of Aspirin. "This should shop that jack hammer drilling into your forehead for a while."  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione. "You know that if you helped me we might be able to just-"  
  
"Stop it Ginny, I'm not going into all the mess about prophecy and the power of our elements. I told you, I'm not being dragged alone like some doll by some crap you cal destiny." She looked at Melanie. "And I suggest you tell her the same thing."  
  
Melanie licked her lips. "What if sometimes destiny's all you have left to pull you? I'm not saying I understand what either of you are talking about, but I'm just saying." She picked at her fingernail. Why was she opening up like this? They were strangers. And weird ones at that but....then again hey really weren't.  
  
"Yea well," Hermione turned. "I've got worked. Don't run head long into anymore sidewalks." She left and Melanie gave a light little smile.  
  
"She seems festive." Melanie said.  
  
"I don't know, I say she's rather fat."  
  
Melanie laughed. She knew she shouldn't feel so loose here. She couldn't stay here or HE would find her. She shouldn't get comfortable, but she couldn't helpful. The strange Ginny and fiery Hermione seemed to call her and there was something that she was supposed to do. She wasn't sure she liked it all...  
  
"Now, how about food," Ginny stood and went to the fridge. Melanie grinned. But then again who was she to rain on their hospitality. She would stay a while. Only a while then go before HE could find her.  
  
_____________  
  
  
  
Hermione pulled up the collar of her coat and scoffed. What did she care if Ginny was into all that crap? She'd decided to stop caring 11 years ago. And why should she care if some fool girl wanted to dive right in after Ginny? She shouldn't! But the truth was she did.  
  
She missed Ginny. Missed her best friend, but paths had been chosen a long time ago. Ginny had let someone force her down hers but Hermione would decidedly choose her own. She should be happy. She wasn't.  
  
And what about the girl? Something was wrong. She could feel it. No! she though furiously. It's nothing at all. Hermione shook her hair angrily forcing back tears of frustration. What was there to do? They'd chosen. It's how things are.  
  
She tugged the cap on over her mass of wavy brown hair and looked up at the moon. The old chant came into her mind unbid.  
  
Lunar brother In the a heaven's sea Bless below your sisters three  
  
She froze and forced it out of her head before it could be completed. She wouldn't be pushed. She wouldn't be controlled. She growled her defiance at the sleeping flame of power in her. Here me, she snarled at it. You won't control me. It merely shifted slightly then died down so it almost seemed gone. Hermione smirked. You won't take my control. She didn't notice the silver tear then hung on her cheek. A tear for what was broken, what might remain broken, and what might break in the future. 


	3. Explanations and Intentions

Melanie stared up at the ceiling from the couch her feet propped up on the arm. She had been like that since morning. Ginny hadn't been there when she woke and she was to shy to walk around so she just lay there. The clock blacked 12:18 in neon green numbers. Interesting how if you jumbled up the lines there were different numbers.  
  
'Oh Meeeeel. Up late aren't you. Come back to me sweet heart'  
  
She shivered her spin chilling. She had to keep her mind away from him. Something to distract her, a.a song. Her head rang with his laughter.  
  
'A song? Really Mel I thought better.' He burned at the edges of her mind hurting her. 'think to sing me to sleep?' She started to think the words to the first song that popped into her head.  
  
'If you're happy and you know it clap your hands-' HE laughed again.  
  
'Are you going to clap along,' he taunted burning the edges more. She wanted to scream and claw at her head she held still but it hurt. Oh how it hurt, she needed help she sang out loud.  
  
"If your happy and you know it and you really want to show it, if your happy and you know it clap your hands." She heard a clapping from the doorway and turned to see Ginny smiling, her eyes bright. Melanie couldn't smile back because HE snarled then seared her mind. She let out a loud shriek and he ran from her mind.  
  
Her vision watered and she looked up. Somehow she had gotten to the floor and Ginny was beside her. Eye dark and angry.  
  
"Who is he?" Melanie blinked. "Mel tell me! You know what I am. I know what you are. I have been nothing but open to you. You are third of the three. My little sister, I would not harm you for the world. And I'll not let someone harm you either."  
  
Melanie looked down. "His name is Davin Heart. He use to be my employer. I was a secretary in Boston and he was odd, really odd. I thought him mad cause he would ramble and rave sometimes. Then one day he started watching me a lot, just staring at me." She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. "Then I was working late and he came up to me. He just stood there. I asked him what it was and he started making threats. Telling me the he knew. That I had done terrible things. I got scared. I hadn't done anything but people might think it if he told. And he trapped me. He locked me up somewhere. I don't know where it was but he kept me there and hurt me. He wanted me to do things for him. Use my power and I wouldn't so he hurt me." Her eyes turned steely and defiant. "But I got away and I'm not going back. He tries to get me too. I don't know how but he gets into my mind and hurts me and I don't know what to do." Tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
Ginny hugged her. "It's ok. We're here now. You don't have to run again. I'll teach you to use your power like I can. Teach you to keep him away for good." Ginny frowned. "But there might be something more to this. I don't understand how he can do this anyway. I won't let him get you again, and Hermione won't either. She tries to pretend but I know she feels the bond. I know it."  
  
Melanie smiled. She actually felt hope. "Thank you...big sister."  
  
Ginny smiled back and hugged her. "Now, lets get to it. If I'm gonna teach you to be a village voodoo woman as Herm would put it, we'd better get crackin."  
  
  
  
_____________  
  
Melanie emerged in the café around late afternoon. She had learned that Ginny owned the small homely café and lived decidedly only a few blocks away. The first person Melanie noticed when she walked in was the brown haired woman Ginny had called Hermione. Melanie smiled brightly and walked over.  
  
_____________  
  
Hermione took another sip of the drink tapping her pencil on the table counter. She smiled thoughtfully. Always had her pencil nearby, who knew when something might pop up, and it would also be useful if she got assaulted she could always just stick it in his eye.  
  
"Ello!" A bright cheery voice startled Hermione out of her musings and she turned to see a grinning Melanie seated by her. Despite it all, Hermione smiled too.  
  
"Ello yourself. How's your headache."  
  
"Much better now that that hunchback has stopped ringing the bell in it."  
  
"Ah, and how's out no good old Ginny."  
  
"She's fine. Teaching me magic tricks." Hermione through her a look and Melanie turned serious. "Hermione, Ginny's told me all about this and...and I really think it sounds worth something, I mean well...."  
  
"What? So we can just add little flourishes to already being witches? Now we have to have big fancy powers that can go AWAL? Thank you, but no."  
  
"What if sometime that big fancy power is all you've got that you can cling to, that you can say is special about you? I've got no more family, no more home, and then he..."  
  
"I know about HIM, Ginny told me," Hermione's voice was low and gently now. Melanie smiled.  
  
"Yea. And maybe it might not be bad to be...Air. I've got a sister now. Family, and I really want you to be my friend to Hermione. You can ignore your power maybe, but you can't ignore the caring."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Yea I guess. Looks like you've got two big sisters now. And I warn you," Her eyes turned steely and flames roared to life in them. She turned and looked Melanie in the eyes and her gaze went right into her mind when HE was biding his time and under her glare he froze in shock and fear "no one messes with my family. No One." The fire flared then winked out and Hermione stood quickly. "I have to go."  
  
Melanie turned and looked up at Hermione "I wish you'd try your destiny, Ginny misses you, and I know you miss her." Hermione didn't say anything but her gaze had become indifferent and cold. "And don't drive anymore stray witches into concrete." Hermione laughed her eyes warming and she tugged Melanie's hair.  
  
"Sure sis." She walked out a bag slung over her shoulder as she walked down the street.  
  
  
  
~~~~~Ginny watched Hermione talk with Melanie then walk out and she felt a kind of loss. The years of friendship had crumbled so easily at that one little crossroad. And now their sister...would Air be the ones to quell her sisters of inferno and froth? To bind them together again and hold them as sisters? Ginny hoped. She dearly missed her good friend.  
  
~~~~~Hermione had chosen to ignore the presence of Ginny. She didn't want to have to make her usually sardonic jokes when she was feeling so confused. It hurt her having to cut Ginny of, but if she didn't Ginny would try to draw her into it again and she couldn't, wouldn't. If it meant alienating Ginny she would do it to keep others from getting hurt like her parents had. She wouldn't slip again. She would burn in her own flames before she let someone else burn in them....again  
  
~~~~~~~Melanie hadn't wanted to question Hermione. She really did care about her. She felt like a sister, as did Ginny. They all belonged together she knew that now. She would fight HIM and reunite her sisters. She loved them both and she knew they loved each other and she would make them face it. They were family. There was nothing more important than family. She would show them. Whatever it cost she would bring them together again. 


	4. Hermione's Reason

Hermione groaned as the sound of her doorbell reverberated through the house. Maybe if she ignored it, who ever the hell it was would leave her alone. She rolled over snuggling up to her pillow when the doorbell suddenly rang three times quickly. She groaned again and stood up throwing of her covers and stormed down the stairs to the front door throwing it open.  
  
Melanie stood in the door beaming brightly holding a cardboard box. "Good morning!"  
  
Hermione stared. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought I'd come visit"  
  
"It's 7:30 in the morning. This is not "visit" time."  
  
"I brought breakfast."  
  
Hermione perked up. "Come on in!" Melanie walked in and looked around she was in a large hall that held a staircase and large doorway that entered into the living room which led to the kitchen. Hermione led her into the kitchen and Melanie set the box down.  
  
"I brought bagels and doughnuts." She said opening the box. "Made them myself." She smiled as Hermione picked up a glazed doughnut and bit into it.  
  
"Mel, you are my knew best friend."  
  
Melanie frowned. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about." She sat down on the other side of the table. "What happened between you and Ginny?" Hermione groaned and opened her mouth but Melanie cut her off, "Please, Hermione, come on. You know all about me, and I am you sister I deserve to know what happened to separated you two, so I don't make the same mistake."  
  
Hermione sighed and sat back. "You're right it was a mistake. A great big one too. See Ginny use to be going out with our friend Harry Potter." Hermione smiled in remembrance. "They were the most amazing couple. She really loved him to death, and it seemed like he loved her too, but then.in our last year Harry just left. No explanation, no goodbyes, he was just here one night then gone in the morning. We all got really scared and went to out Headmaster and he told us Harry was fine he just left to go to a special school. Well we were all mad but not as mad as Ginny. She was furious and heartbroken."  
  
Hermione ran her hands through her hair. "And that's where it went wrong. I was staying at my parents at the time and all of the sudden I just felt this raging anger like I was burning up inside ready to explode and I knew what it was. It was coming from Ginny. I found out later that Harry had sent her a letter dumping her formally and she was ready to kill him. I couldn't take it, I lost control and my power got loose and I...I set the house on fire. I managed to get out but my parents were upstairs and the roof collapsed on them. They died. After that, I refused to have anything to do with this crap. It's trouble. I'm sorry if Ginny can't understand that, but I just won't."  
  
Melanie's eyes teared and she reached over and picked up Hermione's hand. "Ginny misses you too. You should really talk to her I-"  
  
"NO! I don't want Ginny to have the guilt on her shoulders too. And she'll just start feeling sorry for me and try to draw me into this all anyway."  
  
"But the guilt is hers to decide to carry or not, it's not your decision."  
  
"It is as long as I make it!" That defiant power flared in Hermione's eyes and Melanie started. Whether she liked it or not, Hermione was fire. Her whole spirit was it, and she was angry and desperate. Melanie knew she needed to calm down.  
  
"Your elbow is in the cream puff doughnut." Hermione looked down and indeed her elbow was on a doughnut that was spurting cream all other her mahogany wood table. She stared for a moment then laughed.  
  
"Thanks Mel. I really needed a laugh."  
  
Melanie smiled, "What are little sisters for." 


End file.
